


The Argument

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Decisions, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: When Lovino and Feliciano get together with their respective boyfriends, things end sort of badly. Antonio is amused. Ludwig is not.Oneshot/drabble





	The Argument

It started off as something small and stupid. The next thing the twins knew, it had escalated to something so much bigger. Lovino growled insults, fists clenched angrily. Feliciano's voice pitched, but his eyes flashed with an unusual resentment.

"You think they'll be all right?" Lovino's boyfriend Antonio said in a mildly worried voice. Feli's boyfriend Ludwig looked up from his computer. He took off his bifocals and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

" _Ja_ , they'll be fine. You'll pull Lovino away if he tries to seriously hurt Feli?"

" _Si_ , of course." Toni said. "You'll do the same for Feli?"

"...Feli can't hurt Lovino, Antonio..."

"You're such a stupid fucking idiot!" Lovino snarled, bringing them back to the situation at hand. Antonio frowned faintly. They had never fought so badly before, at least as long as Toni knew the pair...

"Well at least I'm only on my knees when I pray." Feliciano said very smugly.

Toni snorted loudly and when Lovi turned around to glare at him, he covered his mouth desperately. It didn't help. Lovino's face was bright red.

"I seem to to recall you doing a fair amount of choking too, _fratello_." Lovino snapped. Two could play that game.

While Antonio buried his face in his hands to stop laughing, Ludwig too blushed faintly. He was a prude. " _Mein gott_..." He mumbled in a long suffering voice.

This just made Antonio laugh harder. 


End file.
